galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Union Bank
doesnt Centron and SHIP have decision power ? Gnume (talk) 21:42, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes but not by Assembly Decission. CENTRON's capabilities and that this AI is sentient are unknown to the general public. SHIP came online long after SOLOMON and her existence is not known to the general public. (All Sentmacs ..all X101s have decission powers but the average X101 is not considered an AI but a Sentmac (It's a distinction Mothermachine insists on) Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 22:13, July 11, 2013 (UTC) am you wrote in other places that Centron is neutralised union citizen. and about ship. Olfson came up on a trial for the decision to leave her sentient. (and won). so how can her existence not be known to the general public ? all trials except court martial are in the public domain. Gnume (talk) 22:41, July 11, 2013 (UTC) The Y'All TheOther, the Seenian CMO, the Living Suit and even Shea are all naturalized Citizen, yet their existence is not known to the general public. I doubt someone in Haifa knows all the Immigration decissions made for immigrants in Jerusalem. In the case of the Y'All and the CMO their citizenship was not made public until later. and about ship. Olfson came up on a trial for the decision to leave her sentient. (and won). so how can her existence not be known to the general public ? all trials except court martial are in the public domain. The trial of Olafson versus SII Computronics happens after the 3rd Voyage of the Tigershark. But let me explain it another way: SOLOMON was the first AI, where the recommending Commitee (with Sharon the Banker still alive) asked the Assembly to allow the creation of a Sentient AI. Since changes to the Union Bank require a Union wide Vote, it is as public as can be. At that time Richard Stahl just returned from his exile and no one knew much about the Devi or Centron. At that time SHIP did not exist. CENTRON and SHIP did not become Sentient or were created to be sentient on Purpose. CENTRON becomes sentient made by Aliens called the Makers (not Union) and SHIP becomes sentient by "malfunction". That the Omnitronic on the Moon has Dr.Isah's brain incorporated is also not officially known, that Omnitronic however failed to become sentient despite the efforts of the Engineers at that time to make it so. But with the expertise of Mothermachine (After the X101 became a Union Species) was successful to incroporate Sharon's personality and brain into SOLOMON. Sharon was an immortal picked by the Guardian to be the Banker, but the immortals of the Guardian are only imprevious to Age, not invulnerable to injury. Sharon (the Banker) has an accident. The Commitee wanted to preserve her financial genius and thus create a sentient AI with her personality, thus Mothermachine created SOLOMON after the Assembly and the Union Wide Vote agreed to create it. So AT THAT time SOLOMON was the only artificial Intelligence system that was created on purpose and was given decission power. Makes sense? Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 04:09, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ah got it. thanks for the explenation. Gnume (talk) 04:47, July 12, 2013 (UTC) You are very welcome. It might not sound like it, but I am very very thankful for you to check these facts and ask these questions. You have found many logical problems and you made me think on several occations to change things to make them better or more logical''.'' So with that said, I hope you know that I really appreciate that and would like to say Thank you!! Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 06:27, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Made a couple of edits in the article to clarify the subject on SOLOMON's sentience. Knight Ranger (talk) 14:57, July 12, 2013 (UTC)